


Vanity

by sassyfangs13



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Steve accidentally wears a Captain America shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanity

"Hey, Capcake," Tony tossed a shirt across the room from the closet and it landed at Steve's feet. "Wear that today."

"Why?" Steve picked up the grey shirt and looked at the front. It had two circles--one red, the inner blue--and a white star in the middle. He shrugged and put it on.

"Because, it fits you."

"Kind of." Steve wrapped his arms in front of him, trying to stretch out the shoulders. 

"Looks great, like it was made for you." Tony said, walking out of the closet still shirtless. He stood on his toes and gave Steve a quick kiss before walking behind him to his other closet. Once tony had decided on something to wear, by modeling nearly everything except publicly appropriate clothes for Steve, they went down for dinner. 

"Nice shirt, Rogers." Clint commented on his way out of the room with two full plates of food. 

"Uh, thanks." He looked down at the soft grey shirt and back at the retreating (laughing) man. "Tony, explain."

"Explain what?" He poured a large cup of coffee for himself and a glass of water for Steve.

"He doesn't do that unless you've done something and he was looking at me. What did you do?"

"Someone's paranoid. Are you having war flashbacks? Should we get you to a hospital?" Tony tried to hide his smirk in his coffee, he didn't do very well. Natasha walked into the kitchen to grab a plate of food. 

"We should order from Bruno's more often, they have great salads and bread--" she cut off when she turned and saw Steve. She stared at his chest a moment before laughing, "You know, I'd expect something like this from you," she pointed at Tony, "but not you. Did he give you that, or did Clint?" Natasha raised an eyebrow, one edge if her mouth quirking up into as much of a smile as she would show.

"Give me what? The shirt?" Steve looked down at it, "Yes."

"Of course he did. Captain, do you realize that's one of the shirts they've been selling to your fans?"

"It's...?" He sighed and looked between the shirt and Tony who was still trying not to laugh.


End file.
